Dance (command)
.]] is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy series, available usually to the Dancer class. Dances are fairly versatile, and can have positive or negative Status Effects. Various enemies can also use Dance attacks to inflict status effects. However, there is a recurring Dance attack, Sword Dance, that acts as a powerful physical attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Flan Princess can use "Samba de Flan", also known as the "Come Dance" or simply Dance. It inflicts Berserk on the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dance is Brina's command ability. It casts a random White Magic spell on the entire party for no MP cost. Calca has a similar ability called Jive, which casts random enemy abilities on the enemy party. Final Fantasy V Dance is the level 2 ability for the Dancer class. When Dance is used, one of four random abilities is used with a 25% chance for each. However, equipping the Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, or Lamia's Tiara causes the character to use Sword Dance instead of Tempting Tango, effectively increasing Sword Dance's chances of appearing to 50%. The Dancing Dagger randomly uses the Dance command instead of a normal attack when the equipped character attacks. Enemies can use the abilities Danse Macabre, also known as Doom Dance, and Dancehall Daze, also known as Daze Dance. Danse Macabre inflicts Zombie on a party member, while Dancehall Daze inflicts Sleep. Final Fantasy VI Dance is Mog's main command ability, and acts as a combination of Dance and the Terrain skill. When Mog battles on a new terrain he learns the Dance associated with that terrain. When Mog uses a Dance he has a 50% chance to stumble and lose his turn if the Dance is of a different terrain than the current terrain. Upon Mog Dancing successfully the battle terrain shifts to the native terrain of that Dance and Mog enters a Berserker state, automatically using one of four random attacks each turn, each Dance having a different set of attacks and chance of using them. The hidden character Gogo may also use the Dance command, but is not capable of learning new Dances, and is only able to use Dances that Mog has learned. Whenever Mog learns a new Dance, Gogo will become able to use that Dance as well. Gilgamesh can use Blade Dance, inflicting physical damage three times. Blade Dancer can use Blood Dance, Draining HP from a target. The Cloudwraith and Veil Dancer can both use Mysterious Dance, the Cloudwraith's version drains HP while the Veil Dancer's version inflicts Sleep. Final Fantasy VII The Garuda can use Dance to absorb MP from a party member. The Malldancer has a different type of Dance that inflicts Darkness and Slow on the party. The Serpent has Dragon Dance, which inflicts non-elemental damage to a target. The Foulander can use Flame Dance, which inflicts magic damage to the entire party. The Mandragora has Slow Dance, which inflicts physical damage and Slow on a single target. Final Fantasy VIII The Ochu can use Ochu Dance, which inflicts Curse and Slow on the party. Final Fantasy X The Ochu can use Ochu Dance, which inflicts Blind, Slow, Confuse, and Silence on the party. Final Fantasy X-2 Dance is an ability used by the Songstress class. It grants status buffs to the party and inflicts negative statuses on enemies as long as the Songstress continues Dancing. The Ochu retains its Ochu Dance skill, but it now damage the party's MP and inflicts Sleep. Final Fantasy XI Dance abilities make up the moveset of the Dancer class. Final Fantasy XII Vinuskar can use Sword Dance, inflicting physical damage or an area of effect. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo's skillset and Quickening are Dances that buff allies and debuff the enemies. The Siren enemy can use Kickline Dance to inflict water-elemental damage and the Stop status. Final Fantasy XIII Cactuar can use Cactus Dance, preparing itself for its Grow attack. The Giant Cactuar uses Encore Dance to the same effect. The Flowering Cactuar can use Parting Dance to prepare its Adieu attack. Catastrophic Dance deals physical damage and inflicts Deprotect on all party members, and Frenzied Dance grants Bravery to all allies. Both are usable by the Yakshini. The Ceratoraptor and Mud Frog can use Courtship Dance, calling three Hedge Frogs or four Ceratosaurs into battle to aid them. The Stikini can use Delirious Dance, granting Bravery and Haste to its allies, and Forbidden Dance, which deals physical damage and inflicts Daze and Deprotect onto all targets. Disastrous Dance deals physical damage and inflicts Defaith, Deprotect, and Fog statuses, and Fanatical Dance grants Bravery, Haste, and Shell to all allies. Both are used by the Rakshasa The Succubus can use Heretic dance, which inflicts physical damage and Deprotect on the party, and Subservice Dance, which grants Bravery to its allies. War Dance deals powerful physical damage to all targets within a wide radius, and is available to the Yaksha Final Fantasy Tactics Dance is the command ability used by the Dancer class. It is exclusive to female party members and the dances concentrate on debilitating enemy units. The damage formula for Dance is as follows: : Physical Attack + PWR Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dance is the command ability used by the Dancer class. Hoppy Bunny can use Go-Go Dance to grant Haste status to its allies. The Dreamhare and Hoppy Bunny can use War Dance to increase the attack of allies in a small area. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Dullahan, Shadow and Zuh can use Doom Dance, inflicting Instant Death. Final Fantasy Legend III Dance is a physical attack that damages one enemy and can inflict Fatal. Iken and Venus can use this attack. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dance is an ability used by the Dancer job class. Their default command, Dance, lets the party recover AP more quickly than usual and lasts three turns. All of the Dancers consecutive abilities also concentrate on restoring allies' AP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Mog's cards knows Dance. The player must Dull Mog, pay a Wind CP and discard a Mog card, and Dance lets the player choose a Forward with a cost equal to the number of Moogles they control, and destroy it. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Abilities